Shirodan Vex
Shirodan Vex: Shiro was an exceptional Hunter and former leader of the Hunters guild. He is the son of Vex and Sarah the two founders of the Guild. He formed a team with Jane Rosetta, Kaito Kago and others. After the attack on New London he formed a group called the Dead Men. In the final battle to eliminate Khorne, he and Khorne fell into the Magic Rift that was opening up. He has not been seen since and has been assumed to be deceased. Four years later Shiro returned with the help of Khorne to New London. He and Khorne went their own ways pretty sharpish. Physical Appearance: Shiro was a tall well built man in his late twenties. He had steel grey hair which was normally messy and mid length and pale skin, constantly making him look ill or tired. He had violet eyes that seem to glow ever so slightly, which were like his mothers. He has stubble on his unscarred face and a goatee on his chin. He is normally seen wearing a long black coat, white shirt and black tie, as well as black dress trousers and boots. His signature piece of clothing was his white scarf that he constantly wore and covered his lower chin. He also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves on his hands and a nice wrist watch. He wears a pair of tinted wire spectacles that normally slide down his nose which didn't seem to bother him at. He has a silver cross underneath his clothing which no one has ever really seen. He is normally seen carrying around a sword in a black sheath with dark brown leather handle and golden hilt. The blade is made of a strange black metal with an intricate golden pattern running up the blade. This sword was later broken and was replaced with a similar sword that had a silver hilt and a white metal line running up the black metal blade. He often used his left hand when wielding his weapon, but was fully capable of using his right. Personality: Shiro was generally a calm, friendly nice man, who greats most people with a smile. He generally gives anyone a chance and was very loyal to his friends and people he trusts. He seems to act older than he actually was and always accepts a joke. He showed his enemies some form of respect and tries to treat everyone as equals, never looking down on anyone. Yet as he grew older his opinion changed, beginning to see that not everyone in the world is deserving of such respect, this view began to form during the Demon Wars and the horrors he has seen. Yet as the times of war died down he began to relax and become less hardened and a little more relaxed about what is going on. Past: Shiro is the son of the founders of the Hunter's Guild, Adam and Sarah Vex. Though he never got to meet his parents as they were killed on the day of his birth by the mad cultist, Khorne. Having survived thanks to the Mage's intervening he grew up an orphan in the Hunter's Guild. He lived inside the first room in the Hunter's Guild being trained by various people in the skills of being a hunter, and just generally not dying as Hunters were still a relatively new thing whilst he was growing up. James Markov was one particular hunter that taught him a fair amount, and he even began to see him as a somewhat father figure until he passed away. Shiro unsurprisingly went into this profession and moved from team to team, trying to avoid stepping up as the Hunter's Guild leader, as he felt that he would just screw it up. He gained a reputation for having an iron stomach and a great tolerance to alcohol, as no one alive can tell you what he is like drunk. It was on one of these particular drinking rampages, after the team he was currently on had suffered great losses from fighting a Queen. It was there that he met Kaito Kago, and the Leonard Saijo after a stranger in the crowd had been killed by an arrow. That was where everything began. Abilities and Equipment: Motorbike: '''Shiro owned a black Bobber Motorcycle. Which is now in possession of Kaito Kago having miraculously survived the destruction of New London. '''Echo: Shiro's sword has changed in the thirty years, still keeping the black metallic blade of his old sword, it now has silver patterns that seep down it like vines, and follow up to the handle. The guard itself is rather simple, and it is kept in a grey leather sheath. Darkness: After Shiro made The Deal, he got powers that allowed him to manipulate dark forces, this includes, energy waves, tendrils, and black fire and more. His most powerful and dangerous form was his 'Demon Form' which pushed everything to breaking point, but left him severally drained needing several days to recover after using it. After breaking the deal with Abaddon he was able to keep the abilities, however whenever he uses his dark abilities a dark matter increases in speed as it covers his body. At the moment it has covered his entire left arm and hand and part of his face and chest. It has a faint purple glow to it. Endurance and Physical prowess : Shiro has survived many injuries, from burning, to being crushed under several tons of rubble. He is incredibly durable, a tank some would say. He was also at the peak of physical fitness, which was necessary for him to be a Hunter. He also never got drunk from any form of alcohol, he was responsible for emptying several pubs in New London of every drop of alcohol and being able to go on a mission an hour or so later. Shiro's strength and speed has been increased drastically when he made the Deal with Abaddon. He has not tried to see what the limits of his speed and strength although he can move faster than the eye can see, and can seem to teleport. He has still much to learn about his new found abilities. Akihiro's Sword: Shiro won a sword for completing the trial of agility it looks like a standard jagged blade sword, however upon touching it Shiro will be rendered invisible to the sight and sound.` ]] Armour: Shiro wears some armour for extra protection. It is made out of a dark red material and consist of a chest and back guard, leg guards and wrist guards. All the pieces of his armour are dark red except for his left wrist guard which is made of a black metal. The armour has proven to be strong and has protected him from sword strikes delivered by other people who have made the bargain. Next step bullets. Relationships: Hunter's Guild: 'Shiro practically grew up in the Hunter's Guild having lived there for his entire life after his parents died. He lived in room 001 and trained from the age of five to become a hunter. In his late twenties Shiro had built a nice reputation for himself and often took on any job that came his way, coming back to and ready to go at a moments notice. He defended the place as best he could, and after the attack on New London occurred he became the Leader of the Guild. He holds the record for the shortest time spent as Leader of the guild at just two months. After his death a grave was put in the Guild gardens where very few people are allowed to visit. Shiro has since returned to be the Leader of the Hunter's guild and has ran it for nearly thirty years. He still goes out on hunts with his team mate Angel Rosetta, though mainly keeps to himself, occasionally finding time to visit old friends. Though he mainly keeps to his office, trying to catch up on freaking paper work. [[Jane Rosetta|'Jane Rosetta]]: 'Shiro's relationship with Jane is a long one. He met here in the streets and after she told him there is a chance of him damaging his health from his constant habit of smoking the two became friends. She joined his team and later became the second woman to Join the Dead Men after the attack on New London. It was in this time that Shiro began to realise he liked Jane more than just a friend. But before he could act on this feeling, he had fallen into the Rift with Khorne never to be seen again. When Shiro returned he began to get closer to Jane offering her to dinner and spending some time with her whenever she was back or he could spare it. However when he pulled down the hood of the figure revealing it to be Jane he was confused and hurt. He is currently keeping Jane in a positive light despite finding out she has sided with the Cultists, he refuses to cast judgement until he knows the entire story.... whether it be good or bad. 'Kaito Kago: 'Kaito was the first person to join Shiro's new hunting team and the two of them became very close friends. Shiro trusted Kaito and was more than happy to let him do work on his equipment. He was loyal to Kaito and helped him break Angel out of prison. He was often seen with Kaito smiling and joking along, he was one of the survivors from the attack and the two remained close friends until the end. 'Angel Rosetta: 'Shiro was a bit weary around the young girl to begin with, but eventually grew to like her and would try to help her when she had an 'episode.' He treated her with respect and never tried to hurt her if she attacked him. He helped break her out of prison. 'Leon: 'Leon joined Shiro's team and they became friends but not as close as Kaito. He joked around with him and occasionally helped him out, when he found out Leon the Mafia leader's son it didn't change his view on him at all. 'Blake Kago: 'Blake was the second member of the Dead Men. Shiro treated Blake with respect for his skill and as a person. Shiro and Blake worked well together in combat and the two had a short time to know each other. Blake is now one of the leaders of the Hunter's Guild. 'Shaun Macglocklin: Shaun is Shiro's godfather, Shiro doesn't really try to get to know him as he pretty much stayed away in his childhood. He was one of his father's best men. However in the end Shiro became closer to him and began to see him as family. Leon Saijo: Shiro and Leon were on the same team for some time, they often joked around with each other but they were never as close as they could have been. Shiro trusted Leon and enjoyed his time with him, most of the time. Elrodeon Thailrood: Shiro has a complicated relationship with the murderer of his parents. He believes he is guilty and deserves whatever he is get. However so far Shiro has kept a steady hand when he has confronted Khorne until they fell into the void. After spending four years with the man the two have a mutual- i can't even finish that sentence without laughing. They still dislike each other and Shiro is coming to the conclusion Khorne will have to be dealt with properly instead of them waiting for him to find them.